As an electronic component of this kind, for example, in addition to an automotive immobilizer, an antenna part for ID certification for performing management of whereabouts of children after school, management of breeding of livestock, management of the entrance and exit at a station, and the like are referred (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. S63-208236, Patent Literarature 2: WO 2011/024559 and Patent Literarature 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-184471).
The electronic component described in Patent Literature 1 is an IC package, the IC package is made by sealing the surroundings with a resin after connecting a semiconductor substrate (IC chip) and a lead terminal with a wire.
The electronic component described in Patent Literature 2 is a transmitting antenna used in a keyless entry system by which locking and unlocking of a car door can be performed without key operation.
The electronic component described in Patent Literature 3 is an IC tag to be provided on a dish at a conveyor belt sushi shop.
Meanwhile, such an electronic component is generally configured with a passive component, an IC chip composed of a semiconductor substrate, a base member for mounting the passive component and the IC chip, and the like.
Such an IC package is configured with a semiconductor substrate (IC chip) to be sealed in the package, a lead frame having a lead derived from the package, a bonding wire of gold connected between a conductive pattern (land) provided to the semiconductor substrate in the package and the lead frame, and the like.
However, with regard to providing a bonding wire of gold between the lead frame and the land of the semiconductor substrate, in an electronic component such as a conventional IC package or the like, there were problems that it costed very high and the workability was poor due to a lot of working man-hours.